The prior application disclosed a double-story umbrella having an upper umbrella cloth 3 and a lower umbrella cloth 3xe2x80x2 coupled each other by a plurality of buckling means 5a. However, there is not provided with any automatic restoring mechanism for automatically closing the upper umbrella cloth 3 on the lower umbrella cloth 3xe2x80x2 whenever a strong wind is gone.
Meanwhile, the prior application did not disclose a supporting means for anchoring the central shaft of the umbrella on a ground.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior application and invented the present double-story umbrella which is conveniently anchored.
The object of the present invention is to provide a double-story umbrella including an upper umbrella formed by an upper umbrella cloth; a lower umbrella having a shaft and a rib assembly pivotally secured to the shaft for securing a lower umbrella cloth on the rib assembly; a plurality of detachable restorable buckling devices each coupling the upper umbrella cloth with the lower umbrella cloth; and a supporting device adjustably detachably secured on a lower portion of the shaft and operatively anchored on or under a ground for stably erecting the shaft and the double-story umbrella.